coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9067 (30th December 2016)
Plot Toyah catches up with Roy. Gary decides to stay with Eddie for a while until the dust settles. Steph tries to make plans for New Year with a distracted Andy and asks Eileen for an extension on her rent due to her job loss. Andy and Anna overhear Eileen telling Roy that Phelan is due out of hospital today. Jude calls in the Kabin. Norris quizzes him closely and makes it clear he’s to look after Mary properly in South Africa as she’s a dear friend. A hurt Simon tells Peter that he saw him kissing his new girlfriend and realises she’s the reason for his return, not him. Jenny moans to Johnny about how difficult she’s finding it living with Gemma. Tracy admits to Mary that she's going to be a hard act to follow and wishes her well. Seb calls at No.13 and invites Faye to his family’s New Year’s Eve party. Peter lies to Simon about his and Toyah's relationship but the lad sees through him and threatens to tell Leanne upon her return. Dev thanks Mary for all she's done for him since Sunita's death and the twins give her a present of a bracelet. They share an emotional farewell. The Rovers' New Year party begins and Andy isn't pleased to see Phelan walk in. Peter tells Toyah that Simon is on to them. Desperate to get away, Andy phones a mate and asks him if he can crash on his floor. Johnny and Jenny prepare their own party. Johnny suggests to a delighted Jenny that she moves in with him. He has to deliver a late order for a customer's New Year sales and leaves Jenny to look after the party. Phelan overhears the end of Andy's call and threatens him with either prison or being found face down in a ditch. Andy, Steph, Luke and Tracy retire to the bistro. A gloating Jenny breaks the news of her move to Eva. Johnny's van breaks down and he calls Kevin out, leaving Anna and Jack alone. Norris tries to find out from Mary if she's reluctant to go but she avoids answering. Jack goes downstairs for a drink and breaks a glass. Anna comes downstairs to help him but falls, knocking herself unconscious. Unable to wake her, the frightened lad lets himself out. Andy slips out of the bistro after telling Steph he thinks the world of her. The residents count down to midnight as Andy packs a bag. As the New Year fireworks go off, Jack stands alone in the street, looking for help. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton (Uncredited) *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward (Uncredited) Guest cast *Hank - Stephen Omer *Hilary - Karen Ascoe Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway, stairs and landing *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Bedroom *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *Last appearance of both Aadi and Asha Alahan until 23rd June 2017. *No episode was shown on Wednesday 28th December to allow for transmission of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and only one Friday episode was shown in the 7.30pm slot with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 being broadcast immediately afterwards. *Mark Lisbon was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Sarah Lochlan as the Stunt Double on this episode. *The scene of the New Year countdown was accompanied by incidental music, namely Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna falls and is knocked unconscious while babysitting Jack; Mary wonders if she is doing the right thing as she prepares to leave for South Africa with Jude; Simon realises Peter's new girlfriend is the reason for his return; and while Steph, Tracy and Luke celebrate New Year at The Bistro, Andy tries to make his getaway. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,146,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Peter Barlow: "Your Auntie Toyah's been having a tough time at the moment. You know, her marriage has not been going too well." Simon Barlow: "Oh, that's unusual for round 'ere." Category:2016 episodes